Echo
by Chrissy-Weasley
Summary: After all thats happened, after all her life, all she remembers is a name, Ron Weasley. She do not know who owns that name, or why she remembers it. Maybe because the last words she ever said before it all happened was 'I Love you too Ron Weasley.'
1. Prolouge

A/N: This story is inspired by real happenings, as well as the very touching movie Eternal Sunshine! Obviously it is a Ron/ Hermione story... with a completely different story line... It will hopefully make you think.

Prologue

She opened her eyes and heard a sound in the distance,

_Mysterious happenings last night... _

..._The Ministry Of Magic has been destroyed..._

_, and the boy who lives..._

_The only living survivors of last nights..._

... where was she? Who was she? And what had happened the night before. The sun did not come in through the windows, it was raining. She did not hear beating on the roof though; this was probably because she was in the bottom floor of St.Munglo's. Despite this she had no idea she was in the wizardry hospital, let alone that she was a witch.

_This is the best rainy day since..._

_The boy who lives has finally..._

_And here is Ron Weasley speaking..._

Ron Weasley sounded familiar. A soft but horse voice flooded the white room where she was laying curiously...

"_It has been devastating. The ministry up in flames, my best friend has been... killed. He has defeated the dark..." He sniffled, "Voldemort has been killed_. _The war is over, but it has devastated houses, families..." _

Who was that talking, better yet who the hell am I? She thought a tear trickled down her face, as her hand went to rub away the tear, she could feel a scar across her face.

..._and now we will enter the room of Hermione Granger..._

The voice grew louder, and she could see the T.V at the end of the bed was making the noise. A woman was walking down a white hallway; she heard footsteps and rushed voices outside of the door. On the T.V people rushed to stop the lady, talking in low voices. What had happened?

The door flung open, she appeared in the T.V a giant scar across her face, her hair tangled and brown, her cloths was a white hospital gown. "Hermione Granger is here."

_Hermione Granger is here..._

_Tell us about the events of last night?_

She saw her self at the end of the bed, she was still. Who was Hermione? Who was Hermione? Who is Ron, and who was the boy who lived... and what about Voldemort?

_What about the events of last night, _

_Tell me about the boy who lived... why didn't he live? _

_Can you answer us some questions?_

_Hermione Granger is here..._

Her mind echoed this, who were these people. Stop it! She wanted to yell, but she couldn't her lips where dry and could not move. People in lime green robes busted through the room, "You are not..."

_You are not authorized to be here._

_We have been denied..._

_You are not authorized... _

_You are not..._

_Denied the power to visit..._

..._To be here..._

Where was she, what was happening. And who were these people. The T.V screen showed the lady rushing out the hospital. She needed to talk, to ask. Her lips felt like they where glued together, she could not speak...

_Hermione I love you..._

_Ron don't leave..._

_Hermione stay here._

_Ron don't leave me... don't leave me._

Who was Ron, who was Hermione? The people in the robes where walking quickly, talking in hushed voices. One lady opened a package; she could see the sharp needle. The lady walked closer, and pressed the needle into her. Her sight went blurry until she could see no more.

"Mr.Weasley, what do you say about the condition of you're very close friend Hermione Granger?" – Hogsmead weekly.

Ron stood horrified at the podium. Cameras flashing and mikes pressed to his lips. "That is a dreadful outcome of this horrible war. She, as many know, will not be able to remember anybody, anything, any ideas, she had before this incident."

"...but Mr.Weasley! Granger has so many ideas to help the wizarding kind." The representative from the newsletter stated.

Ron closed his eyes and breathed out deeply, "You know as well as I know Mr. Davis." He was silent, "The world's technology is growing, and muggles learn more about us every day. With the fall of Voldemort we are happy. But a new problem is here... wizard kind **will **be discovered. If only she could remember." The last sentence was more of a whisper.

**End of chapter**

A/N I know, you are probably confused. But this is a prologue and will make sense later. Please review!


	2. Peices Of Paper

A/N I'm writing another story similar to this one called 'Do you hear an Echo?' Don't worry completely different plot!

Chapter One

That day was a blur. She had no idea what had happened 9 years ago, and she had to clue what her life was before that night. That night where people ran into her room, lights blinded her and a name was whispered 'Ron Weasley' she wouldn't forget that name, it was the only proof that she was part of something, something more then a teacher at one of the most highly appraised grade schools in London.

The end of the school year was her favorite time of the year, after the giant load of work in April in May, everything had calmed down. The children where running around the class room and 'Ms. Granger' was about to tell them to settle down when a small quiet boy that had gotten good marks all year, and had improved immensely walked up to the desk. "Professor, my mother wanted you to check this list and for you to put checks by the boarding schools you've heard of." He handed her a small list written quickly on a piece of stained paper.

This wasn't unusual she had gotten request like this often, "Okay, go back to you're seat I will check." He walked with a grin back to his face. She scanned over the list seeing many fine schools but right near the bottom was a school she never heard of but seemed to ring a bell:

… _Hogwarts – (…letter enclosed referred to it as 'The Finest School Of Witch Craft and Wizardry) _

Hermione was about to call the child back, when the bell rang forcing her to forget the prank the boy had probably used to make her laugh, and give the usual_ 'end of year have a safe summer, and good luck in boarding school'_ speech. After the speech the children left the room quickly, and Hermione made one last check on the sheet and handed the boy back the sheet with a smile.

Ron sat down on the park bench in Kensington Gardens; it was a beautiful day in summer. Summer wasn't his favorite season though, so much had always happened in summer. Fall was his favorite season because that was when he had met her. He tried to forget her, after she forgot him completely, but he couldn't.

The only girl he would ever love had forgotten him, his family, their friends, she had forgotten everything. Ron knew he was being jealous at least he remembered her, he felt if he woke up not thinking of her he would die. The sun was setting and Ron was thinking about weather or not to go home.

People where running around happy to enjoy another summer, Ron hated summer especially today. He fought to hold back his tears, he was strong. He was strong but fragile on the inside. He reached into the pocket of his long black trench coat, and took out a crumpled piece of paper. Wiping of the paper he opened it and stared at it with longing in his eyes.

_As days go by my heart slows down. As the weather grows warmer my feelings get colder. I know what is to come, for my friend's fate is done. No one will not be harmed, especially me. Everyday I think about horrible things, death and longing, I think about horrible things. The easy way out. But when I look in his eyes I see hope, and I know that if I take the easy way out I'll never see those eyes again._

If Ron had known this then, he would have ran to her. He would have enjoyed every minute he had with her. How he hoped for another chance. Everything reminded him of her, the hazel tree had nothing on her rich eyes, and the sun couldn't compare to her smile. The girl walking slowly down the path caught his eye. She looked like her; she was not taking her eyes off the book.

Ron stopped, _that **was **Hermione. _He stood up dropping his papers he had tried to work on, she didn't acknowledge him she just continued reading. But surprisingly she sat down on the bench opposite him. _This is Hermione, if it isn't I… I…_

"What? Is there something on my face?" She asked, her voice was the same. She dug through her purse looking for a mirror. Ron stumbled sitting back down, she looked at him questioningly.

"Sorry Hermione." It just came out; he hadn't meant to say it. He was just so used to saying it that is just came out. She looked up and put her book aside…

"What?" She asked bossily. This was defiantly her.

"I mean to say Hermione you're just so beautiful." Ron slipped again, the girl was confused.

"Why thank you…. But I mean to say, err… who are you?" This was too much he couldn't take it. She didn't remember him at all. He gathered his papers, a gust of wind blew he loosened his grip on the papers giving him an excuse to leave.

"I'm, sorry I got to…" He started running after the blank piece of paper. She followed him, abandoning her book on the bench. "Stop following me, I'm just trouble!" He said reaching for the paper, she beat him to it.

"This is blank… why were you trying to leave." She asked trusting the paper into his chest. "I mean honestly, who are you?"

"It is blank? I really do have to go now!" He said, shuffling the paper in his pocket, a small folded up piece of paper fell from his pocket although he didn't notice being to busy trying to leave.

"Who are you?" She said, without letting the man see she stomped her boot on the piece of paper that had fallen out of his pockets. She really didn't know who this was, she was starting to get pissed.

"Ron Weasley… I must being going now." Hermione's eyes flicked away from looking at her shoes when he said that name. But by the time she looked up he was gone leaving her standing still. She picked up the paper her eyes widened when she say what was written on it, as well as the drawing enveloped in the paper.


End file.
